La batalla de los Héroes Multi Dimensionales
by Emperor92
Summary: Inspirado en el fic "El Retorno de los Elegidos". Las multi-dimensiones corren peligro y los guardianes se ven en la necesidad de llamar a un gran grupo de héroes de varias dimensiones para salvar, no solo su mundo, sino todos los existentes. Los guerreros Z, Los ninjas de Konoha, los 7 Pecados capitales y los Aspirantes a Héroes. ¡Que la misión comience! Apoyo de varios escritores
1. Prologo

**La batalla de los Héroes Multi Dimensionales**

 **Prologo: El llamado y la misión de los héroes**

Un sujeto con una capa roja oscura y un traje elegante caminaba con cierta prisa por un pasillo de al parecer alta tecnología. En sus manos tenía una tableta electrónica donde veía una especie de vórtice oscuro absorbiendo todo a su paso. Solo pudo fruncir el ceño con molestia e impotencia. Llego a una gran puerta metálica que se abrió desde la mitad vertical. Al entrar, estaba en un gran laboratorio lleno de varios monitores con escenas de batallas y otras con monstruos o enemigos atacando ciudades. En eso, vio al frente a una mujer con unas ropas similares a las del primer sujeto, pero tenía una larga cabellera roja y usaba lentes. A su lado estaba un sujeto alto de cabello negro con unas ropas similares, pero se veía que tenían adornos de fuego en la capa, además de que usaba audífonos para escuchar música.

— Yuna, háblame – hablo el primer sujeto con preocupación - ¿Qué tal está la situación?

— Muy grave Emperor – hablo la chica revisando un monitor frente suyo – la dimensión de los Espíritus de Duelo ya fue absorbida también. Es la quinta dimensión en tan poco tiempo

— Ya no podemos aplazarlo – hablo Emperor mirando al otro sujeto – OtakuFire, ¿Ya está listo el tele transportador?

— _"Si tú lo deseas, puedes volar"_ – el mencionado solo cantaba la canción que escuchaba en sus audífonos – _"… puedes contar conmigo te doy todo mi apoyo…"_

— ¡OtakuFire! – grito Emperor con rabia - ¡Pon atención!

— ¡Oye, tranquilo viejo! – hablo el sujeto quitándose los audífonos con molestia – solo me relajaba un momento

— ¡Las dimensiones se destruyen y tú te relajas! – grito la chica con enojo mientras sus cabellos se erizaban – mejor concéntrate

— Tranquila nena, ya hice mi parte – el sujeto saco un pequeño control de entre sus bolsillos y lo presiono

Una especie de aparato apareció desde el techo, como si fuera un arma laser, la cual se ilumino por completo. En eso, varias pantallas a su alrededor se iluminaron mientras mostraban imágenes distorsionadas.

— Ha llegado el momento de buscar a los elegidos que nos ayudaran a salvar todas las dimensiones – dijo Emperor con seriedad – Yuna, tu primera opción por favor

— Claro que si – la chica se emociono mientras tecleaba en su propia Tablet – esta es la dimensión que domina el chakra. Aparentemente acaban de evitar que la luna de su mundo destruyera su aldea

La pantalla se ilumino para mostrar la imagen de la Aldea Escondida de las Hojas, en lo que parecía un día normal. En eso, se enfoca a un rubio de apariencia joven, que usaba un traje ninja negro y naranja y su brazo derecho estaba totalmente vendado.

— ¡Naruto! – una voz se escuchó detrás del mencionado - ¡Espérame!

— Hola Sakura-chan – el mencionado respondió el saludo con una sonrisa – ¿Ya estas activa desde muy temprano?

— Tengo que llevar unos informes al hospital antes del mediodía. ¿Tú a donde te diriges?

— Voy por Hinata – el rubio se sonrojo al decir el nombre de esa chica – le prometí que saldríamos todo el día de hoy en una cita, de veras

— Valla, veo que salir con Hinata te hace ser más sensato – la voz de una chica se escuchó detrás de la pareja de amigos

Naruto y Sakura vieron llegar a sus amigos, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, Sai e Ino Yamanaka, quien había sido la que hablo hace unos momentos.

— Bueno, ha pasado una semana desde que regresamos de la luna – hablo Sai con una sonrisa – Naruto no quiere perder el tiempo con su novia

— ¡Cállate Sai, eso no te incumbe, de veras!

— Naruto, si vas a gritar que sea en otra parte porque me causas unos dolores de cabeza muy problemáticos – hablo Shikamaru mientras bostezaba

— Pues más te vale que la hagas feliz Naruto – hablo la peli rosa con seriedad – no quiero saber que la lastimas

— Frentona, tu solo estas celosa porque Sasuke-kun no está aquí para mimarte…

— ¡Cállate cerda! – se defendió la peli rosa de la rubia – ¡Eso no es verdad!

— Pobre del Teme cuando regrese…

— ¡¿Qué dijiste Naruto?! – Sakura escucho las palabras de su amigo rubio para alzar su puño con furia – ¡Hinata tendrá que visitarte en el hospital, Shanaroo!

En eso, la imagen se corta por una interferencia, dejando a los tres observadores con la duda de lo que pudo haber sucedido.

— Esa tal Sakura sí que da miedo – hablo OtakuFire detrás de Emperor

— ¿Cuáles son tus candidatos Yuna? – hablo Emperor con seriedad

— Veamos – la chica volvió a teclear en su Tablet para que unas imágenes aparecieran en el monitor – son Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Chouji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Sai…

— Recuerda que necesitamos 10 de cada dimensión

— Eso lo se Emperor – la pelirroja volvió a teclear en su Tablet – estos son el resto que no vimos en la pantalla: Hinata Hyuga, Sabaku no Gaara, Rock Lee y el ultimo pero no menos importante, Sasuke Uchiha

— Por los registros, el tal Naruto y Sasuke vencieron a una diosa, del llamado Clan Otsutsuki – hablo OtakuFire revisando sus datos – ellos son poderosos

— Entonces son los elegidos de la dimensión del chakra – Emperor vio como Yuna confirmaba a los sujetos en su Tablet para después mirar a su otro compañero – te toca OtakuFire, muestra a tus elegidos

— ¡A la orden compañero! – el sujeto saco su Tablet que estaba llena de calcomanías muy pintorescas – estos son los elegidos de la Dimensión del Ki. Ellos tienen contacto con el Zeno-sama de su universo y hay rastros de esencia divina en algunos de ellos

Todos vieron en la pantalla frente suyo donde se enfocaba una granja al lado de una pequeña pero modesta casa. Afuera de ella, se encontraba un sujeto alto, de cuerpo trabajado y con un peinado puntiagudo muy estrafalario. Usaba unas ropas de campesino mientras revisaba un tractor. Sobre el vehículo se encontraba un niño que tenía el mismo peinado del hombre.

— Oye papá, ¿Seguro que puedes reparar el tractor antes de que mamá se entere? – pregunto el niño de forma curiosa

— Debo intentarlo Goten – hablo el sujeto con nervios – sino, Milk de seguro se enojara conmigo y no me dará de cenar

— No debiste practicar cerca del campo de arado

— Lo sé, pero me enoje porque Vegeta si fue a entrenar con Wiss y el Señor Bills sin mí…

— ¡Goku, Goten! – una voz femenina se escuchó detrás de los dos sujetos - ¡Les traje unos bocadillos!

Al lugar llego una mujer con un atuendo oriental y con el cabello recogido. En sus manos llevaba una bandeja con bocadillos y una jarra con limonada.

— ¿Todavía no puedes reparar el tractor Goku? – pregunto la mujer dándole un vaso al mencionado

— Lo siento Milk, pero tendremos que pedirle ayuda a Mr. Satán o tal vez a Bulma – hablo el sujeto con nervios

— Es que no entiendo porque se descompuso – la mujer lo observaba con detalle hasta que noto una abolladura en el motor - ¡Goku, esa es una marca de patada!

— ¡No, no es así Milk! – grito Goku con miedo – Eso debió causarlo algún animal salvaje…

— ¡No me mientas Goku! ¡Solo por eso te quedaras sin cena ni postre el día de hoy!

— Que mal papa – dijo Goten con una risita

— ¡Y tú también jovencito por no decírmelo antes! – señalo la mujer al niño sobre el tractor - ¡Y tampoco iras a jugar con Trunks el día de hoy!

— ¡Noooo! – gritaron padre e hijo con desesperación

La imagen se detuvo mientras los tres observadores veían eso con una gota de sudor detrás de sus nucas.

— Es increíble pensar que ese sujeto posea un poder tan grande y sea dominado por su esposa – dijo Emperor con decepción

— Y solo por eso no estoy casado aun…

— Más bien todas te rechazan – hablo Yuna con una risita de burla hacia OtakuFire

— ¡Nadie pidió tu opinión solterona!

— ¡¿Qué dijiste…?!

— ¡Suficiente! – Emperor les dio un golpecito a ambos sujetos con enojo – OtakuFire, tus elegidos

— Auch, está bien – el sujeto tecleo en su Tablet y aparecieron las imágenes – debido a que no tenemos el poder para tele transportar a los Dioses de la Destrucción y sus Ángeles, solo puedo traer a los más cercanos a ese poder y sus aliados poderosos: Son Goku, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, Gohan, Pikoro, N° 18…

— ¿Soy yo o una imagen se repite? – señalo Emperor a un sujeto con la misma apariencia que el pequeño de nombre Trunks

— No, él es una versión adulta de una línea de tiempo alterada, pero posee un gran poder – hablo OtakuFire

— Puede ayudarnos, ¿Faltan más?

— Si, tuve que escoger a quienes pueden aportar conocimiento y estrategias, por lo que decidí agregar a un chico llamado Krillin y Videl, la esposa de Gohan

— Son 10 en total, ellos serán tus elegidos de la dimensión del Ki – hablo Emperor para sacar su Tablet y teclear – de las pocas dimensiones que quedaron a mi disposición, encontré una con un gran poder. Pero no sé si debamos…

— No nos quedan alternativas Emperor – hablo Yuna con seriedad – muéstranos a tus elegidos

— Entendido – el joven activo los monitores frente a ellos – en esta dimensión, se mezcla la magia, de varios Clanes de seres únicos, desde Hadas, humanos, Gigantes y Demonios

La pantalla mostro a un gran cerdo de color verde que caminaba con el atardecer a lo lejos. Sobre el cerdo había una especie de bar que tenía la forma de un sombrero. A su lado se veía a una gran chica con ropas muy atrevidas y con coletas en su cabello castaño. Ella caminaba mientras parecía conversar con un chico a su lado que flotaba sobre una almohada. Dentro del bar, se escuchaba el ruido de una fiesta.

— ¡Es mejor que se rinda Capitán! – hablo un sujeto de cabello azul puntiagudo con una tarra de cerveza en su mano - ¡Esta vez yo ganare esta competencia!

— ¡Ban, debes relajarte! – hablo una chica de estatura baja y cabello rubio al lado del peli azul – estas bebiendo mucho

— De-debería escuchar a la señorita Elaine, joven Ban – hablo un sujeto de lentes flacucho con traje de mesero – además, nunca ha vencido al Capitán en una competencia de bebida

— ¿De qué lado estas Escanor? – hablo Ban con burla – deberías apoyarme a mi

— No culpes a Escanor, él sabe por quién votar – hablo un sujeto de apariencia infantil y de cabello rubio del otro lado de la mesa - ¿Tu que dices Elizabeth?

— Mientras se diviertan, no creo que haya problema Meliodas-sama… ¡Kya! – una chica de cabellos plateados estaba al lado del rubio con tranquilidad hasta que sintió sus pechos ser presionados por el - ¡Se-señor Meliodas!

— Relájate Elizabeth, así es más fácil disfrutar de la bebida

— ¡Ya suéltalo tonto pervertido! – hablo una cerdita jalando de la camisa del rubio con sus dientes

— Según mi registro, el Capitán ha ganado la mayoría de las competencias de bebida en contra de Ban – hablo un sujeto con joven apariencia y cabello violeta y lentes con una mirada inexpresiva – es imposible que gane de nuevo

— Dale algo de fe a Ban – hablo una mujer de mirada picara que usaba un vestido muy atrevido – después de todo, de eso se trata la amistad Gowther

— Tienes mucha razón Merlín – hablo Escanor con timidez ajustando sus gafas

— ¡Oigan! – la chica afuera de la taberna hablo al lado del chico de la almohada – King y yo queremos otro trago

— Te lo serviré enseguida Diana… ¡Kya! – Elizabeth intento levantarse de su lugar, pero Meliodas se metió debajo de su falda con rapidez

— Vamos Elizabeth, la competencia aún no termina…

— ¡Capitán! – grito Diana que metió su mano dentro del lugar destruyendo la pared y atrapando al mencionado - ¡No sé sobre pase con Elizabeth!

La imagen se cortó, mientras los tres observadores miraban la escena con vergüenza.

— ¿Los escogiste a ellos? – hablo OtakuFire mirando a Emperor – son un desastre

— Son más fuertes de lo que crees – hablo Emperor tecleando en su Tablet – por desgracia su grupo es reducido, así que serán los que estaban en ese lugar

— Reviso la lista – hablo Yuna – Meliodas, Elizabeth, Ban, Elaine, Diana, King, Escanor, Gowther, Merlín… falta uno

— El cerdo – hablo Emperor – no es luchadora, pero por alguna razón parece llevarse bien con el grupo y eso es indispensable. Además, es un cerdo que habla

— Valla razón – dijo OtakuFire tecleando en su Tablet – ya tenemos tres grupos, necesitamos uno mas

— Hay una dimensión que al parecer está a salvo y tiene muy buenos candidatos – hablo Emperor tecleando en su pantalla – analicémosla

El monitor mostro la imagen de una especie de academia donde algunos estudiantes jóvenes llegaban para sus clases. En eso, se enfoca a un chico de cabello verde alborotado y con pecas el cual parecía estar muy concentrado revisando su libreta.

— ¡Deku-kun! – una chica de cabello castaño corto llega al lado del peli verde - ¿Listo para otro día más?

— ¡Aahh, s-si Uraraka-san! – el peli verde se puso nervioso y ruborizado al ver muy de cerca a la chica – sí que estoy listo

— ¡Amigos! – en eso, aparece un joven un poco más alto que ellos de lentes y haciendo movimientos robóticos con sus manos – me da gusto ver que estén bien y listos para seguir esforzándonos aquí en U.A.

— ¡Por supuesto que si Iida-kun! – dijo Uraraka con emoción – ahora que tenemos nuestras licencias de héroes, podemos ayudar más en la ciudad

— Es verdad, estamos más cerca de ser grandes héroes como All Might…

— Será mejor que no pienses en eso nerd – en eso, la voz de alguien se escuchó delante del grupo – porque seré yo quien alcance el puesto de héroe #1

— Tranquilo Bakugo, todos podemos ser grandes héroes, aunque tú necesitas cambiar tu actitud – hablo un sujeto peli rojo al lado del rubio de pelos puntiagudos

— ¡¿Qué dijiste "pelirrojo puntiagudo"?! ¡Solo yo seré el mejor!

— Ya empezó con sus gritos habituales – dijo Uraraka con una risita – y Kirishima es quien los recibe

— Aun así, yo no pienso quedarme atrás – hablo el peli verde con una sonrisa llena de motivación – superare a Kaa-chan y seré un gran héroe

La imagen mostraba ahora un aula llena de jóvenes listos para iniciar las clases y frente a ellos un sujeto de ropas negras y vendas alrededor de su cuello con una mirada cansada, que al parecer era el maestro del grupo. El grupo de observadores analizaba a los estudiantes en sus tablets.

— Ellos son jóvenes, pero llenos de mucho poder – hablo OtakuFire con seriedad – aun así, es muy limitado solo tener que llamar a 10, cuando es un gran grupo

— Analicemos sus habilidades para determinar a los candidatos perfectos – Yuna tecleo en su Tablet mostrando a tres estudiantes – los más fuertes de la clase son ellos: Izuku Midoriya, Todoroki Shoto y Katsuki Bakugo. Además están los llamados Iida y Kirishima con velocidad y resistencia

— ¿Qué hay de las chicas? – hablo Emperor mirando la Tablet – de entre las más rescatables, están la chica llamada Uraraka y otra llamada Yayorozu Momo. También está la chica llamada Asui, con habilidades de rana

— Nos faltan 2 – agrego OtakuFire – sería prudente agregar a ese sensei llamado Aizawa. Ya que el parece tener la confianza de sus alumnos

— Uno más – agrego Yuna mirando la tableta – creo que podemos agregar a alguien ágil y pequeño para que ayude en estrategia. Este chico llamado Mineta puede servir

— Entendido – hablo Emperor señalando al último estudiante – son todos. Yuna, prepara la sala de tele transporte para recibirlos

— Entendido – la pelirroja empezó a teclear de nuevo en su Tablet preparando una amplia sala

— Bien, OtakuFire, a mi señal activas el tele transportador y luego…

— ¡Que comience la acción! – sin esperar más, el mencionado presiono el botón en sus manos - ¡Activando tele transportación!

— ¡No espera…! – muy tarde llego la advertencia de sus compañeros

En la sala donde se recibirían a los invitados, el enorme dispositivo se activó y todos los elegidos cayeron al suelo estrepitosamente, amontonados unos con otros. Poco a poco empezaron a incorporarse mientras se recuperaban del impacto.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? – dijo Naruto sobándose la cabeza - ¿Dónde estamos?

— Yo me hago la misma pregunta – dijo Kirishima que se sobaba sus cabellos rojos - ¿Quién eres?

— Yo podría preguntarles lo mismo – la voz de Hawk se escuchó en medio del rubio ninja y el joven héroe

— ¡Un cerdo que habla! – gritaron los dos con sorpresa

— Elizabeth, ¿Estas bien? – dijo Meliodas al lado de la chica - ¿No te lastimaste?

— Estoy… bien Meliodas-sama – dijo la princesa con nervios al ser abrazada por el rubio – pero no necesita ser muy efusivo aquí

— ¡Oye, suéltala pervertido! – dijo Sakura muy enojada alzando su puño

— Descuide señorita, el capitán suele ser muy cariñoso con la señorita Elizabeth – hablo Escanor al lado de la peli rosada ninja

— ¡Ojala yo tuviera esa suerte! – dijo Mineta a su lado para después mirar a su alrededor con miedo - ¡¿Quiénes son todos ustedes?!

— Que enano tan molesto – dijo Vegeta que se ponía de pie junto con Trunks y Goten – parece que fuimos llevados a otro universo

— Es extraño, no siento el ki de la tierra o de alguien conocido – apareció Gohan al lado de Vegeta junto con Videl

— Este lugar parece ser único – dijo Merlín haciendo levitar su esfera – no estamos en Lionés

— ¡Wow, usted puede flotar con facilidad! – dijo Uraraka mirando a la bruja - ¿Podría enseñarme?

— Eso de flotar es muy fácil – dijo Goten al lado de la chica para empezar a volar – mira, yo puedo hacerlo

— ¡Que genial! Ojala yo pudiera hacer eso – hablo Rock Lee que miraba al pequeño con emoción – tus llamas de la juventud deben ser intensas

— ¿Llamas de qué? – pregunto Krillin que se unía a la conversación

— ¡¿Quién fue el idiota que me trajo aquí?! – grito Bakugo con enojo - ¡Mas les vale que me digan o sino…!

— ¿O sino que? – Sasuke Uchiha apareció en frente del rubio explosivo revelando su Sharingan – no te recomiendo empezar una pelea si no conoces al enemigo

— ¡¿Qué dijiste fenómeno de los ojos?! ¡Te hare explotar!

— Oigan, ¿Cuál es su problema? – hablo Pikoro al lado de los dos – este no parece ser el lugar correcto para pelear

— ¡Tú cállate fenómeno verde! ¡También te hare explotar!

— Mejor relájate Bakugo – Todoroki se acercó al lado del chico explosivo con una mirada seria – no sabemos si son aliados o enemigos

— Como sea – hablo Bakugo con molestia

— Él tiene razón – al lugar apareció Gaara – yo no siento amenaza en ellos

— ¡Diana! – el grito de King alerto a todos ¡¿Estas bien?!

— Sí, estoy bien – la chica se levantaba, pero tenía a un mareado peli verde en sus enormes pechos - ¿Quién es él?

— ¡Maldito Midoriya suertudo! – grito Mineta mientras su nariz sangraba

— ¡Midoriya-kun! – Iida se acercó a su amigo que era bajado por la gigante - ¿Te encuentras bien?

— S-sí, solo que algo mareado – hablo el peli verde – me disculpo por aterrizar en sus… sus…

— No fue intencional, así que no creo que debas sentirte mal – dijo Momo Yayorozu a su lado – pero sigue la duda de donde estamos

— Tal vez, en el futuro, ribbit – dijo Tsuyu al lado de su amiga

— Yo solo sé, que estamos en el paraíso – hablo Mineta de forma soñadora mientras veía a Hinata, Ino y Elizabeth con perversión - ¡El paraíso de los pechos!

— ¡Mineta-kun, no seas grosero con estos desconocidos! – grito Iida con enojo hacia su compañero

— ¡Oye, no mires de esa forma a mi novia! – grito Naruto que llegaba al lado de la oji perla mientras sus ojos se volvían rojos como los de su compañero biju

— Ese pequeño sí que es un pervertido – dijo Sai mirando al pequeño de cabello raro

— Su falta de estatura solo lo compensa con el tamaño de su… - Gowther iba a seguir hablando, pero Merlín tapo su boca con un hechizo

— Aun no se responde la pregunta principal – hablo Aizawa que bostezaba con pesar - ¿En dónde estamos?

— Yo me preocupo porque se me acabaron mis papas – dijo Chouji al lado de Shikamaru que solo decía que la situación era muy problemática

— Es verdad, ya me dio algo de hambre – dijo Goku a su lado

— ¿No puedes ponerte serio al menos una vez Kakaroto?

— Yo prefiero un trago para calmar las cosas – dijo Ban que llevaba en sus brazos a Elaine - ¿Usted qué opina capitán?

— ¡Oye, suelta a esa niña! – gritaron Ino y Sakura al ver al peli azul con la chica en brazos

— No soy una niña – dijo la rubia hada con un rubor en su rostro

— ¡Señor Goku, papa! – hablo Trunks del futuro con alegría al ver a esos dos sujetos – parece que no estoy del todo solo en este lugar

— Me da gusto verte de nuevo Trunks – hablo Goku con una sonrisa – por lo que veo, arreglaste el problema de tu futuro

— Así es señor Goku – correspondió el viajero en el tiempo con una sonrisa

— Esta gente es increíble. Se puede sentir un gran poder desbordando de ellos. ¿Me pregunto cuáles serán sus más grandes habilidades con respecto a…? – Deku empezó a murmurar mientras analizaba a los presentes

— Oye, ¿Te encuentras bien? – hablo Hawk que veía como el peli verde de pecas seguía murmurando

— Siempre se pone así cuando algo le llama la atención, ribbit – dijo Tsuyu al lado del cerdo parlante

— ¡Ya cállate nerd! – hablo Bakugo con molestia - ¡O te hare explotar!

Antes de seguir hablando, las luces se encendieron para que todos vieran frente suyo tres siluetas. La silueta de en medio saco un micrófono, pero era demasiada la interferencia.

— ¡SALUDOS A TODOS! – hablo Emperor con algo de estática - ¿SI ME ESCUCHAN?

— ¡Si te escuchamos, apaga eso! – grito Pikoro tapando sus orejas mientras los demás tapaban sus oídos

— Perdón por eso – hablo el sujeto lanzando el micrófono a lo lejos – primero que nada, no somos sus enemigos. Estamos de su lado

— ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Aizawa con seriedad

— Poderosos Guerreros Z, Jóvenes aspirantes a Héroe, Ninjas de la Hoja y Siete Pecados Capitales, es un honor estar frente a ustedes – continuo hablando Emperor – me presento. Me llamo Emperor, ellos son mis amigos y compañeros: Yuna

— ¡Hola a todos! – dijo la chica pelirroja con una sonrisa – es un gusto

— Y él es mi amigo OtakuFire

— ¡Qué onda! – grito el sujeto con emoción

— Se ve que es muy animado – dijo Uraraka con una sonrisa

— ¿Y qué hacemos aquí con exactitud? – dijo Ino con sospecha

— Están aquí, para estar protegidos – dijo OtakuFire con seriedad – verán, nosotros somos Guardianes de las Multi-dimensiones

— ¿Multi-dimensiones? – hablo Gohan al lado de su esposa – después de conocer a los Dioses de la Destrucción, creo que ya no me sorprende

— Interesante idea – dijo Merlín meditando lo dicho

— Por favor, observen esto – Yuna tecleo en su Tablet mostrando una gran pantalla

En la pantalla se veía un planeta similar a la tierra sin ningún problema aparente.

— Esta es la imagen de una dimensión aparte de la suya. La imagen es de hace unos días – la chica volvió a teclear y la imagen cambio a un vórtice oscuro que consumía el planeta – y esto, ocurrió hace unas horas

— ¡¿Qué?! – todos se estremecieron al observar eso

— Una entidad muy poderosa esta absorbiendo las dimensiones para usar su poder para un objetivo desconocido – hablo Emperor con molestia – y nuestras habilidades no nos permiten hacer mucho desde aquí. Por eso los llamamos aquí para que nos ayuden, a salvar su dimensión y las demás

— ¡No puede ser! – grito Mineta con miedo - ¡No quiero morir sin antes tocar los pechos de Momo!

— ¡Mineta! – grito la mencionada con un rubor en sus mejillas y con enojo

— Enano pervertido – dijo Sakura con molestia

— Relájense, al traerlos aquí los hemos salvado, pero esa entidad no parece parar y pronto atacara a otra dimensión

— Entonces, necesitan nuestra ayuda – hablo Shikamaru con seriedad – que fastidio

— ¿Cómo los ayudaremos? – pregunto Escanor con nervios

— Para eso, respondan esta pregunta – dijo Yuna - ¿Les suena el nombre de Kenshi Himura?

— Es una leyenda – hablo Elizabeth con duda – es el espíritu de un Antiguo Samurái

— Un destajador más bien – dijo Videl al lado de Gohan – se ganó el nombre de Battousai

— En el País del Hierro, se habla de su leyenda y de sus asesinatos – hablo Gaara al lado de sus amigos

— Creo que hay un templo en las afueras de la ciudad donde se habla de su historia – hablo Yayorozu buscando en un libro a su disposición – su rasgo más característico era una marca de "x" en su mejilla

— Ahora pregúntense, ¿Cómo viniendo de dimensiones distintas conocen a ese sujeto? – las palabras de Yuna, hicieron que todos se impresionaran ante ese hecho

— Según nuestra investigación, la dimensión donde habita Kenshi será su siguiente objetivo y necesitamos ponerlo a salvo – hablo Emperor – ahí es donde entran ustedes

— ¿Existe algún patrón en relación a Kenshi? – pregunto Kirishima al lado de Bakugo que no parecía muy interesado

— Solo sabemos que ellos deben permanecer a salvo al igual que su dimensión o se corre el riesgo de poner todas las demás en peligro – dijo OtakuFire

— Si el, o su maestro mueren, las dimensiones corren el riesgo de colapsar – hablo Emperor con seriedad – con nuestra tecnología, podemos enviarlos a su dimensión para que los traigan. Debido a la fragilidad de la situación, no podemos traerlos fácilmente, porque podríamos llamar la atención del enemigo. Deben traer a Kenshi Himura y a su maestro, Seijuro Hiko

— Si nosotros vamos, es porque enfrentaremos enemigos poderosos – hablo King que flotaba al lado de Diana

— Es correcto – contesto Yuna – el enemigo también puede manipular las dimensiones y ha llamado a enemigos de sus dimensiones y de otras más. Así que probablemente verán enemigos ya conocidos y que nunca creyeron ver de nuevo

— Oh por las diosas – dijo Escanor con miedo

— ¿Cuáles son nuestras misiones? – dijo Sasuke con seriedad

— La primera, es buscar a Kenshi, el cual parece estar en un dojo perteneciente a la familia de Kaoru Kamiya – hablo Yuna – un equipo de rastreo y búsqueda será el encargado de buscarlo y llevarlos a la ciudad para su extracción

— El segundo equipo debe dirigirse a la ciudad de Tokio, donde se supone que se encuentra el maestro de Kenshi – continuo OtakuFire – sin embargo, es posible que la ciudad se vea bajo ataque. Su objetivo es buscar a Seijuro Hiko y proteger la ciudad de ser destruida

— Dos grupos, que aburrido suena eso – dijo Ban sin dejar de abrazar a Elaine – además puedo hacer esto solo

— ¿Tenemos que trabajar con ellos? – dijo Mineta con miedo mirando a Pikoro y a Vegeta, para después ver a Diana y Elizabeth – pero si me toca trabajar con ellas…

— Sé que suena difícil, pero es por una buena causa – les dijo Emperor tratando de calmar las cosas – formen dos equipos en sus grupos y prepárense – el sujeto activo un dispositivo y revelo los trajes de los jóvenes héroes y un baúl con varias armas, similares a las de los 7 Pecados Capitales – les hemos traído los recursos que suelen usar en sus dimensiones. Así lucharan con el máximo de su poder

Los cuatro grupos de las diferentes dimensiones se separaron para planear su estrategia. El primero grupo fue el de la dimensión del Ki.

— Entonces, ¿Cómo nos dividiremos? – pregunto Videl con duda

— Lo ideal sería mantenerse discretos para los que buscaran a Kenshi – dijo Krillin al lado de su esposa

— Yo quiero ir a la ciudad para pelear un poco – dijo Goku con muchos ánimos

— Lo mejor sería que se mantuviera el equilibrio de poder papa – dijo Gohan – el señor Vegeta y el señor Pikoro pueden ir a la ciudad

— Suena bien para mí – dijo Pikoro mirando a Goten y Trunks – que los pequeños también nos acompañen

— Yo iré también a la ciudad, pues no se me da mucho eso de ser discreta – dijo N° 18 con seriedad

— En ese caso, yo iré con el grupo discreto que serán Gohan, Videl, Goku y Trunks del Futuro – comento Krillin

— Suena bien para mí – dijo el viajero el tiempo – me gustaría conocer a ese legendario samurái

— Será algo interesante viajar al pasado, ¿No lo crees Goten? – dijo el pequeño Trunks con emoción

— _No tienes idea de lo extraño que se escucha eso viniendo de mi yo más joven_ – pensó con una risita el joven Trunks

Grupo de Ninjas

— Entonces, lo ideal sería equilibrar bien el equipo – dijo Shikamaru mirando a sus compañeros – Naruto y Hinata tienen mejor habilidad de rastreo, así que lo ideal es que vallan en el equipo de búsqueda

— Lo haremos en un parpadeo, de veras – dijo Naruto tomando a Hinata de la mano que lo correspondió con una sonrisa

— Contrólate Naruto – dijo Ino con molestia – Sai y yo iremos también para apoyar con la búsqueda

— En ese caso, en la ciudad necesitaremos mucho poder – hablo Sasuke – Gaara también será de mayor relevancia por sus habilidades defensivas

— Sasuke tiene razón – dijo el pelirrojo Kazekage

— Yo iré como apoyo médico – dijo Sakura con un leve rubor en sus mejillas – _así podré estar cerca de Sasuke-kun_

— Chouji y yo también iremos a la ciudad y Lee puede acompañar al grupo de búsqueda con su velocidad

— ¡Si, encenderé mis llamas de la juventud al máximo! – grito el chico de cejas grandes

— Solo espero que los otros miembros de los grupos sean igual de maduros – dijo Naruto con seriedad – espero no ver a ese pequeño pervertido de peinado raro

— Cuidado Dobe, no te vayas a morder la lengua – dijo Sasuke con burla

— ¡¿Qué dijiste Teme?! Tu igual estarás con Sakura-chan. Deberías aprovechar el momento, de veras

— ¡Naruto! – Sakura se enfureció con su compañero rubio

— Como siempre, que problemático – bufo Shikamaru con pesar

Grupo de los 7 Pecados

— No Capitán, yo quiero ir a la ciudad a pelear – dijo Ban chocando su rostro contra Meliodas de forma altanera – tu ve a buscar al tal Kenshi

— Olvídalo Ban, yo soy el que líder y determino quien ira a donde

— Ustedes son unos cabeza hueca – dijo Hawk con molestia

— El Capitán tiene razón en algo, tu habilidad sigilosa será más valiosa para buscar al samurái – dijo Merlín con seriedad – aunque la fuerza del Capitán seria bien requerida en la batalla, no podemos arriesgarnos a destruir la ciudad

— ¿Y yo en donde iría? – dijo Diana de rodillas frente a sus amigos – mi tamaño llamaría la atención en ambas partes

— Toma estas – Merlín le entrego unas pastillas a la gigante – con estas estarás de nuestro tamaño

— En ese caso, Diana y yo iremos a la ciudad – dijo King sobre su almohada – Merlín también será de utilidad en ese lugar

— Yo preferiría ir a buscar a ese Samurái – hablo Escanor con duda – pero si es un destajador como dicen…

— Escanor, tu iras a la ciudad para defenderla – dijo Meliodas con naturalidad

— ¡Pero Capitán…!

— En ese caso, yo iré también a la ciudad para aprender más del pasado – dijo Gowther con una pose extraña

— Elizabeth-san y yo nos quedaremos con Ban y Meliodas-sama para ayudarles en la búsqueda – dijo Elaine al lado de la princesa

— Y yo también voy, después de todo necesitan al "Capitán de las Sobras" para esta misión – dijo Hawk con mucho orgullo

— Sigo preguntándome porque estás aquí cerdo – dijo Meliodas mientras presionaba los pechos de Elizabeth

— ¡Me-Meliodas-sama…! – la princesa estaba muy ruborizada con las caricias que recibía

— ¡Ya suéltala pervertido! – grito Hawk golpeando a Meliodas junto con Diana

Grupo de Héroes

— Que nos hayan traído a nosotros, a sabiendas que aun somos jóvenes sin mucha experiencia, es la prueba de que en serio hay un gran peligro que puede destruir todas las dimensiones – Midoriya murmura mientras perturbaba a sus compañeros

— Deku-kun, mejor relájate – dijo Uraraka tratando de calmar a su amigo

— Aizawa-sensei, ¿Qué debemos hacer? – dijo Kirishima un poco nervioso

— Si fuimos escogidos, fue porque nos necesitaban a nosotros – dijo Iida moviendo sus manos de forma robótica – no debemos fallar en nuestra misión

— Solo tratemos de no ser derrotados con tanta facilidad-ribbit – dijo Tsuyu con tranquilidad

— Yo no pienso ser derrotado ni mucho menos morir – dijo Bakugo con determinación

— Lo ideal será distribuirnos en base a nuestras habilidades – dijo Aizawa con mirada cansada – Kirishima , Bakugo y Todoroki vendrán conmigo a la ciudad para defenderla

— Yo podría ir en el grupo de búsqueda ya que conozco un poco de la historia de Kenshi – dijo Yayorozu

— Deku-kun y yo podemos ayudar a Momo-chan – dijo Uraraka de forma determinada

— ¡Yo también ayudare! – dijo Iida ajustando sus gafas

— ¿Qué hay de mí? – dijo Mineta muy nervioso - ¡Yo no quiero pelear con monstruos muy fuertes!

— Mineta-kun debería ir en el grupo de búsqueda para que no se meta en peligro o ponga peligro a otros, ribbit – dijo Tsuyu de forma normal – yo puedo ir a la ciudad para ayudar a los civiles en riesgo

— Entonces, eso es lo que haremos – dijo Deku recuperando su confianza

— Una cosa mas – Aizawa se mostró serio mirando a sus estudiantes – ante todo, pónganse a salvo si el peligro es inminente. Son héroes en entrenamiento, así que busquen el momento adecuado para actuar

— ¡Si sensei! – dijeron todos los jóvenes atendiendo a la orden de su maestro

Una vez terminada la planeación, los dos grupos en total se formaron. El grupo de búsqueda de Kenshi y el grupo de protección de la ciudad de Tokio. Los tres guardianes de las dimensiones se colocaron frente a ellos mientras llevaban unas cajas metálicas.

— Tomen esto – Empero abrió las cajas, revelando unas bandas elásticas con brillo metálico para los brazos – estos son sensores que nos permitirán tener siempre su localización

— De esa forma, podremos tele transportarlos cuando hayan cumplido su misión – dijo OtakuFire colocando las bandas a todos los elegidos

— El equipo de búsqueda debe escoltar a Kenshi a la ciudad de Tokio una vez que lo hayan encontrado mientras el equipo de protección asegura la zona – hablo Yuna terminando de entregar las bandas – les deseamos buena suerte elegidos

— Demuestren lo poderosos que son como héroes – dijo Emperor activando su Tablet – que la fuerza los acompañe

Todos los elegidos fueron tele transportados y cuando todos se fueron, Yuna y OtakuFire miraron a su compañero con molestia.

— De todas las frases a tu disposición, tenías que usar esa – dijo Yuna con un suspiro de resignación - ¡No es justo, yo quería decirla!

— Lo hecho, hecho esta – dijo OtakuFire mirando los monitores – ahora debemos volver a nuestro trabajo

— Confiemos en que ellos logren su cometido – dijo Emperor mientras miraba el berrinche de su compañera – tranquila Yuna, la próxima vez tu dirás la frase que tú quieras

— Te odio – la pelirroja solo bufo molesta mientras se iba a revisar los monitores

Mientras los Guardianes se dedicaban a continuar con su labor de apoyo, en otro lugar muy apartado, dos siluetas ocultas en la oscuridad de una gran habitación miraban frente a suyo un montón de siluetas con ojos que brillaban en la oscuridad con un tono rojo. Una de las siluetas estaba sentada en lo que parecía un trono muy grande y en sus manos tenía una pequeña criaturita que acariciaba con cariño y al lado suyo estaba una silueta femenina con una mirada maligna.

— Así que, Emperor y sus amigos ya enviaron a sus patéticos elegidos – hablo la silueta femenina con malicia – Javi, ¿Quieres que valla por ellos?

— Paciencia Pegasister, todo a su tiempo – hablo el sujeto con una voz tenebrosa – ellos escogieron a sus "héroes" y nosotros enviaremos a nuestros "villanos". Obtengamos la última pieza de nuestra arma y entonces todo estará a nuestros pies

El sujeto se puso de pie alzando sus brazos al cielo para reír con locura mientras sus súbditos le aclamaban.

 **¡Pronto yo seré, el Rey de todas las Dimensiones!**

 **Continuara…**

 **Ending Boku no Hero Academy**

—Hola, soy Izuku Midoriya. En el próximo capítulo, los dos equipos de elegidos emprenderán sus misiones, pero para hacerlo, debemos conocernos mejor. Sin embargo, el enemigo hace acto de presencia. El siguiente capítulo: **"La Búsqueda del Samurái Legendario"**. Llevémoslo al máximo, ¡Plus Ultra!

* * *

 **Nota del Autor:**

 **Hola a todos. Se lo que piensan, "¿No tienes otros fics que actualizar?"**

 **Y tienen razon. Pero como acabo de salir de vacaciones, pude ponerme al corriente.**

 **Asi que, en lo que actualizo los demas fic, les dejo esta pequeña idea, la cual esta inspirada en un fic que lei hace ya tiempo. Espero que sea de su agrado. Dejenme sus ideas, comentarios y demas.**

 **Para los que esperan mis otros fics, les paso el breve orden de proximas actualizaciones:**

 **\- Forajidos de Konoha**

 **\- Mi Novia viene de una pelicula de terror**

 **\- Digimon Frontier: The Legendary Kgnith**

 **\- Cronicas del viaje de un Fan NH al mundo Shinobi: Shippuden**

 **\- Naruto: El entretenimiento de Kushina**

 **Sin mas, doy gracias por el apoyo a mis pequeñas ideas, y de nuevo los invito a que participen en nuestra campaña:**

 **"Valora nuestro trabajo, deja un comentario"**

 **Despues de todo, es lo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo**

 **Gracias, y que tengan un buen dia**

 **Emperor92, fuera**

 **¡Paz!**


	2. El Mitico Samurai

**La batalla de los Héroes Multi Dimensionales**

Un destello cubrió el cielo de aquel pacifico bosque en lo que parecía ser una mañana tranquila. De entre las sombras de uno de los arboles, una silueta de cabellera alborotada se asomo con lentitud mirando el lugar. En eso, un rugido muy fuerte salió de su cuerpo, como si se tratara de una peligrosa fiera. El sujeto poso su mano sobre su pecho mientras suspiraba con pesar para poder hablar.

— Cielos, que hambre tengo – dijo Goku saliendo de las sombras mientras palmeaba su estómago que seguía rugiendo con fuerza - ¿No creen que deberíamos comer primero antes de ir a buscar a ese tal Kenshi?

— ¡Claro que no! – grito Ino con molestia – primero enfoquémonos en la misión

— Yo prefiero un buen trago – dijo Ban con aburrimiento - ¿Dónde podría conseguir una buena bebida?

— No es momento para beber algo tono – dijo Hawk con molestia

 **Intro de Nanatzu no Taisai**

 **Capitulo 1: "La Búsqueda del Samurái Legendario"**

— Es increíble que estemos en el pasado – hablo Momo muy sorprendida mirando el bosque – pero creo que estamos muy lejos de la ciudad de Tokio de esta era

— ¿Tokio? Suena a un bonito nombre – dijo Elaine que flotaba un poco sobre los arboles – puedo ver un pequeño pueblo a lo lejos

— Tal vez ahí encontremos al tal Kenshi – dijo Videl mirando a los alrededores – pero llegar todos juntos llamaría mucho la atención

— Lo mejor sería separarnos, así abarcaríamos más terreno – dijo Sai sacando un pergamino – llegaremos más rápido volando

— Eso no será problema – Goku empezó a levitar con tranquilidad – me adelantare un poco para…

— ¡Espera papa! – Gohan detuvo al saiyajin mayor de su pie – no debemos llamar mucho la atención. En esta dimensión, ver volar a la gente no es algo normal

— Lo mejor será ir caminando con normalidad sin llamar mucho la atención – dijo Iida moviendo las manos de forma robótica

— Pero sus trajes llaman mucho la atención, de veras – dijo Naruto mirando la armadura del chico de lentes – no sabía que los héroes usaran trajes muy exagerados

— Yo opino que están llenos de juventud – dijo Lee con emoción

— Tal vez sea bueno disfrazarse – dijo Elizabeth mirando sus ropas – algo más discreto

— Me pregunto cómo se verán las chicas de esta época – hablaba Mineta con perversión – tal vez sean más lindas que las de nuestra época

— Yo puedo ayudar con eso – Momo se giró para abrir un poco su traje y crear una cinta para medir y una libretita – con mi Quirk puedo crear muchas cosas, puedo crear ropas para ustedes

— No creo que debas esforzarte mucho – dijo Krillin un poco nervioso señalando sus ropas de entrenamiento – nosotros los chicos podemos pasar desapercibidos

— En ese caso que solo sean las chicas – dijo Uraraka con determinación – Deku-kun, tal vez deberías…

— … si nos separamos deberíamos ser en equipos donde ya conozcamos nuestras habilidades o tal vez de diferentes dimensiones para conocernos mejor. Sería prudente hacer una explicación breve sobre nuestras habilidades para… - el peli verde murmuraba con seriedad mientras parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos

— Oye, oye, oye, solo relájate – Meliodas palmeo el hombro del peli verde con una risita – primero dejemos que las chicas se vistan y luego nos dividiremos en grupos pequeños

— Bueno, si la ropa no es molestia, yo me adelantare – dijo Goku caminando por el bosque – pero no volare para no asustar a nadie

— Déjeme acompañarlo Goku-san – dijo Lee con emoción – yo quiero encender mis llamas de la juventud a su lado

— Se ve que tienes energía – dijo Goku palmeando su cabeza – bien, entonces vámonos ya

— ¡Si señor!

Sin esperar más, Goku y Lee salieron corriendo por el bosque, dejando al grupo por detrás. Las chicas se acercaban a Yayorozu para tomar sus medidas y preparar sus ropas, mientras los chicos y Hawk solo inspeccionaban la zona, aunque Mineta quería espiar a las chicas y Meliodas quería ser quien vistiera a Elizabeth, pero siendo detenido por Ino, Hawk y Videl. En otra zona alejada del grupo, un gran portal oscuro se abría en medio del bosque. Desde el portal salió un sujeto de altura promedio que usaba una gran capucha negra que cubría su cuerpo, excepto su rostro. Su piel era de tés morena y cabello corto y sus ojos eran negros. Abrió su capucha revelando una especie de peto metálico de color negro y un pantalón negro, dejando sus brazos al descubierto, los cuales estaban bien trabajados y empezó a operar un mini dispositivo en su muñeca, pero se le veía fastidiado.

— ¿Por qué siempre me tocan las tareas más pesadas? – hablo el sujeto con molestia mientras seguía tecleando en su dispositivo – "Daniel lleva a los villanos" "Daniel saca la basura" "Daniel, no olvides pagar el Netflix" ¡No soy un mensajero demonios!

— " _Ya te escuche"_ – hablo una voz desde el comunicador – _"No te quejes y haz tu trabajo que para eso te pago"_

— Tu ni me pagas Javier – hablo Daniel con pesar

— _"Y ahora menos. Sigue con el plan"_ – la comunicación se terminó, dejando al moreno aún más molesto

— Como lo odio – Daniel solo presiono otros botones en su brazalete y el portal pareció hacerse más grande del cual salieron varias siluetas con formas de demonios y monstruos y frente a ellos tres siluetas más humanas – conocen su misión. Necesitamos a Kenshi Shimura y su espada. Tráiganla para su amo

— A la orden – hablo una silueta con capucha de nubes rojas y una extraña guadaña de tres hojas filosas

— Bien, ya termine – Daniel se cubrió el rostro con su capucha y empezó a saltar sobre los arboles – que la fiesta comience

Regresando al grupo de elegidos, Meliodas miro a lo lejos con una mirada seria al sentir una energía extraña.

— ¿Ocurre algo Meliodas-san? – pregunto Izuku al ver la expresión seria del rubio

— No es nada – Meliodas se relajó mientras le sonreía al peli verde – estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien

— Ya estamos listas – la voz de Elizabeth se escuchó detrás de unos arboles

Los hombres vieron como las chicas usaban kimonos y ropas más acordes a la era, aunque Uraraka y Yayorozu también las portaban, pero llevaban sus ropas de héroes por debajo de los kimonos.

— ¿Ocurre algo Meliodas-sama? – la princesa vio como el rubio la miraba con detalle

— Esas ropas no revelan mucho de ti – dijo Meliodas presionando los pechos de la chica con seriedad – aunque se te ven bonitas…

— ¡Ya suéltala pervertido! – dijeron Hawk e Ino con molestia deteniendo al rubio

— Tal vez yo debería probar también las ropas de las chicas – dijo Mineta con perversión, pero recibió la mirada amenazante de Iida e Ino

— ¡Ni-se-te-ocurra! – dijeron los dos con molestia hacia el enano

— Bueno, ahora dividámonos en equipos – dijo Gohan desde su lugar – ya que mi padre y Lee-san se fueron juntos, es mejor pensar bien la estrategia

— Yo iré con Elaine a explorar el lugar – dijo Ban con pesar cargando a la pequeña rubia – tal vez tengamos más suerte solo nosotros dos

— No abuses de tu suerte – dijo Hawk – mi gran nariz podría rastrear a ese supuesto samurái

— Pero ni siquiera sabes cómo huele – dijo Krillin con duda – Trunks y yo podríamos ir en otro grupo para explorar

— Iré con ustedes si están de acuerdo – dijo Iida con determinación – permítanme ayudarles

— En ese caso, Elizabeth y yo iremos en otro grupo – dijo Meliodas con una risita - ¿Con quién podemos ir?

— Nosotros iremos – Naruto se apresuró para ponerse al lado del rubio – Hinata y yo somos buenos para rastrear a cualquiera con nuestras habilidades, de veras

— En ese caso, sería mejor que fueras con alguien que carezca de esa habilidad – dijo Sai con duda

— En ese caso que valla con Ban y Elaine – dijo Hawk con burla – ese cabeza hueca no sabe orientarse

— Oye, eso ofende maestro – dijo el peli azul con burla

— Creo que es la mejor opción Ban – Elaine intervino preocupada – entre más seamos, será más fácil

— Si tú lo dices – Ban empezó a caminar con fastidio sin soltar a la chica

— Entonces vámonos – Naruto tomo la mano de la oji perla que usaba un lindo kimono sencillo de color lavanda – vamos Hinata

— Voy detrás de ti Naruto-kun

— Quedamos nosotros – dijo Ino al lado de Sai – también debemos alcanzar a Goku-san y a Lee

— A él si lo puedo encontrar ya que se cómo huele – dijo Hawk con orgullo mientras resoplaba con su nariz

— Si no le importa cerdito, yo quiero ir con usted – dijo Uraraka con determinación – Deku-kun y yo le acompañaremos

— S-sí, así ayudaremos a Goku-san – dijo el peli verde un poco nervioso pero ansioso mientras pensaba – _una misión en pareja con Uraraka-san_

— Eso nos deja solo a nosotros – dijo Videl al lado de Gohan – podríamos ir con Meliodas y Elizabeth

— Suena a un buen plan – dijo el rubio

— ¿Y yo con quien iré? – dijo Mineta un poco desesperado

— Puedes venir con nosotros – dijo Sai con tranquilidad

— Pero te estaré vigilando enano – dijo Ino con molestia

— Les daré una mano – dijo Yayorozu al lado de Ino

— _¡Doble premio para mí!_ – pensó Mineta con perversión

Los grupos empezaron a caminar por diferentes rumbos para llegar al pueblo y cumplir su misión. En el grupo de Naruto y Ban, las cosas parecían estar tranquilas mientras caminaban por una calle desolada.

— No puedo creer que sea un hada Elaine-san – dijo Hinata muy sorprendida – de donde vengo, son solo cuentos

— Bueno, en nuestro mundo las hadas tenemos nuestro propio reino y nos mantenemos alejados de los humanos. Es un acuerdo silencioso – la chica sonreía con nostalgia – pero mi hermano está dispuesto a cambiar las cosas

— Si su hermano es el Rey Hada, ¿Usted es como una princesa?

— Soy la Guardiana de la Fuente de la Eterna Juventud…

— Más bien lo eras – dijo Ban con una risita – recuerda que ahora eres libre

— Si ella ya no es la guardiana, ¿Entonces quien protege la fuente? – pregunto Naruto un poco dudoso

— Bueno, es una curiosa historia…

Ban se detuvo de golpe para mirar sobre de él. En eso, una guadaña de tres hojas se clavó en su pecho, haciendo que soltara sangre desde su boca, haciendo reaccionar a Naruto y Hinata.

— Valla, creí que lo esquivarías – hablo una silueta sobre el tejado de una casa – no eres tan peligroso como me comentaron

— Hidan – Naruto recordó al Akatsuki que asesino a Asuma, pero noto una extraña marca en su frente con forma de "M" - ¿Te trajeron a este universo?

— Sinceramente me importa un bledo esta misión, solo quiero realizar algunos sacrificios para el gran Jashin…

— Que lastima que yo no entro en la categoría de sacrificios – Ban hablo con naturalidad mientras se quitaba la guadaña de su pecho – aunque reconozco que tu arma es muy interesante

— ¿Te encuentras bien? – Naruto se acercó al peli azul, descubriendo que sus heridas ya habían sanado - ¿Acaso tu…?

— Ban, "Zorro de la Envidia y Muerto Vivo" – recito Hidan con burla mientras recuperaba su arma – tu reputación te precede, pero tu alma será llevada por el gran Jashin. Y en cuanto a ti Jinchuriki…

Hidan chasqueo los dedos y desde la tierra surgieron dos enormes monstruos musculosos de piel morada, boca puntiaguda que mostraba sus dientes, ojos grandes y con su cerebro expuesto en la parte superior de su cabeza.

— ¡Nomus, aplástenlos! – grito Hidan, haciendo que los monstruos soltaran un rugido y se lanzaran contra el resto del grupo

— ¡Yo los detendré! – Naruto hizo una posición de manos mientras concentraba algo de chakra - **¡Jutsu Multi clones de Sombra!**

Un gran número de clones de Naruto se lanzaron a pelear contra uno de los Nomu que parece contrarrestarlos a todos con mucha fuerza. El segundo Nomu se acerca peligrosamente hacia Elaine, pero ella usa su técnica de **Ira Divina** para golpear al monstruo, pero este resiste el ataque. Sin embargo, otra técnica de similar apariencia pero más fuerte, logra empujar al monstruo con facilidad. La pequeña hada ve que detrás suyo se encuentra Hinata con su palma derecha elevada mientras sus ojos se encuentran agrietados.

— Elaine-san, luchemos juntas – dijo Hinata cargando más chakra en sus palmas

— Me parece bien Hinata-chan – la pequeña hada levanto sus manos lista para pelear

— Bien Ban, muéstrame tus habilidades – dijo Hidan que encaraba al sujeto mientras lamia un poco de la sangre que había quedado en su guadaña – veamos cuanto dolor puedes soportar

— Tu solo eres un charlatán – Ban saco de sus ropas su Tesoro Sagrado mientras sonreía con malicia – pero si quieres una paliza, con gusto te la daré

En otra zona más alejada, el grupo de Gohan y Meliodas conversaban mientras seguían caminando cerca del bosque. Videl y Elizabeth parecían estar muy animadas mientras conversaban.

— ¿Ella es su hija? – Elizabeth miraba una foto con Videl, Gohan y Pan – se ve tan adorable

— Es una pequeña muy hiperactiva – dijo Videl con una risita – y muy traviesa para su edad. Heredo las habilidades de su padre

— Entonces es una chiquilla muy especial – dijo Meliodas con una risita – me pregunto, ¿Cómo serían mis hijos con Elizabeth?

— ¡¿Hi-hijos?! – la peli plateada se ruborizo al pensar en eso – Meliodas-sama no creo que…

En eso, la tierra empezó a sacudirse un poco de donde aparecieron unas grandes grietas, seguidos de unas garras de color verde. Antes de que esas extrañas garras terminaran de salir, Gohan y Meliodas cargaron a Videl y Elizabeth respectivamente y esquivaron varias púas triangulares de un tono negro metálico.

— Poseen unos reflejos increíbles – una voz hablo desde la rama de un gran árbol mientras las púas metálicas se convertían en arena de color negro metálico – no cabe duda que tuve mucha suerte de encontrarlos. Serán perfectos para agregar a mi colección

— ¿Quién eres tú? – hablo Gohan bajando a su esposa con delicadeza - ¿Acaso tu…?

Gohan ve con sorpresa a un sujeto peli rojo con una capa de nubes rojas que estaba acompañado de una extraña marioneta de cabellos negros y brazos armados, que parecía estar rodeado por la arena negra. Pero lo que más impacto al mestizo saiyajin, es una marca de "M" en su frente.

— No sé qué pretendes, pero cometiste un error al atacarnos tu solo – dijo Meliodas mientras bajaba a Elizabeth y sacaba su arma – te sugiero que te vallas de aquí

— ¿Quién dijo que estaba solo?

Del suelo aparecieron unas criaturas de color verde y pequeñas, aunque solo un poco más bajitas de Meliodas. Sus ojos eran rojos y poseían tres garras en sus brazos y una piel muy extraña, fuera de este mundo. Gohan reconoció rápidamente a los Saibaman con los que había luchado en su niñez.

— Meliodas, debemos retroceder para buscar ayuda – dijo Gohan rápidamente mientras se preparaba para tomar de nuevo a Videl en sus brazos

— Oye, oye, oye, debes relajarte, yo puedo encargarme de esto… - en eso, dos grandes pilares de metal se acercaban hacia el rubio - **¡Full Counter!**

Meliodas intento repeler el ataque, pero la arena se deshizo justo antes de ser tocada por el arma, para después volverte a reagruparse y perforar a Meliodas en el pecho.

— ¡Meliodas-sama! – Elizabeth vio con miedo como las púas metálicas atravesaban su pecho y luego lo azotaban contra el suelo

— ¡Miserable! – Gohan lanzo una esfera de ki hacia Sasori, pero este utilizo su Arena Metálica para protegerse

— El siguiente eres tu Saiyajin – hablo Sasori recuperando su arena – pero primero debo debilitarte. ¡Acábenlo Saibaman!

Las criaturas verdes se lanzaron contra Videl y Gohan que empezaron a repelerlos. Sasori estaba tan concentrado en esa pareja, que no vio como Elizabeth curaba a Meliodas con sus poderes, hasta que ya fue muy tarde.

— Me olvide de los poderes de esa chica – Sasori volvió a mover sus manos y la arena al mismo tiempo – la exterminare ahora mismo

La arena volvió a convertirse en peligrosas espinas, pero en un parpadeo, Elizabeth desapareció junto con Meliodas. Antes de poder reaccionar, Sasori fue pateado con fuerza desde atrás y al mirar a su agresor, descubrió a Meliodas, con una mirada llena de ira y frente suyo estaba otro Meliodas que cargaba a Elizabeth.

— ¿Es un clon? – Sasori se incorporaba mientras llamaba a su marioneta con dolor – no, esa es...

— La habilidad de mi Tesoro Sagrado: **Lostvayne** – hablo el clon de Meliodas que se colocaba junto al original - **Jitsuzō Bunshin.** Debo admitir que me sorprendiste mucho con esa arena metálica

— ¿Ya se encuentra bien Meliodas-sama? – Elizabeth bajaba de los brazos de Meliodas mientras este le sonreía

— No te preocupes Elizabeth, quédate detrás de mí que te protegeré – en eso, el gesto de Meliodas se volvió más duro y maligno – no dejare que nadie se atreva a lastimarte

En otra zona, el grupo de Ino y Yayorozu caminaban tranquilamente con sus compañeros con tranquilidad. Ino noto como la peli negra sacaba figuritas de muñecas rusas de sus brazos y las guardaba entre sus ropas.

— Que bonitas muñecas – dijo Ino tomando una con delicadeza - ¿las coleccionas?

— Son herramientas para una emergencia – dijo la chica con una sonrisa guardando una más – pero creo que ya llegue a mi limite por hoy

— Ya casi llegamos al pueblo, así que no te esfuerces demasiado – dijo Sai con tranquilidad

— Yo espero que no nos encontremos con algún enemigo peligroso – dijo Mineta un poco nervioso – digo, ni siquiera estamos cerca de encontrar a ese samurái

— Eres demasiado nervioso para ser un héroe – dijo Sai con seriedad – tal vez no estés hecho para esto

— ¡Claro que sí! – dijo el enano con molestia - ¡Yo quiero ser genial como los héroes profesionales! ¡Y ser rodeado por chicas lindas a cada momento!

— Enano pervertido – dijo Ino con molestia

— Imagínate tenerlo de compañero – le secundo Momo con pesar

— Les ayudare a remediar ese error

Una voz burlesca se escuchó desde los arboles seguido de varias explosiones muy potentes. Los cuatro vieron a un sujeto de cabello rubio atado en una cola de caballo y una "M" en su frente. Llevaba una capa negra de nubes rojas y en sus manos se veían unas lenguas muy raras.

— Es Deidara – dijo Sai con seriedad – parece que fue revivido por nuestros enemigos

— ¿Ya lo conocen? – Momo se puso en pose defensiva mientras se preparaba para crear un arma desde su brazo

— Es un ninja renegado muy peligroso que ya había sido derrotado – dijo Ino con seriedad – tiene una gran tendencia a crear explosiones

— _¿Explosiones?_ – Momo y Mineta no pudieron evitar pensar en su compañero de clases de cabellos rubios puntiagudos

— Mi arte es inmortal al igual que yo – dijo Deidara con arrogancia – pero a veces es bueno compartir el escenario con alguien muy poderoso

En eso, de entre los arboles surgió una enorme figura de piel roja, muy robusta y de ojos negros con una apariencia espeluznante y grotesca. Se trataba de un demonio rojo y también llevaba una marca de "M" en su frente.

— Esa cosa – Sai no lo pensó dos veces y saco un pergamino y un pincel – **¡Jutsu de Bestia de Tinta!**

Tres leones de tinta se lanzaron contra el demonio, pero estos se desintegraron al contacto con su cuerpo, demostrando su poder. Deidara empezó a reír con burla mientras invocaba un ave de arcilla muy grande.

— No tiene caso que se resistan – Deidara se encontraba sobre su ave que se posó sobre un árbol – prepárense a morir

— Necesitamos escapar – dijo Ino preparando su jutsu – intentare controlar a ese monstruo con mi jutsu…

— No lo hagas Ino – dijo Sai con preocupación – esa cosa, se ve que es muy peligrosa. Intentemos huir con una distracción

— Déjenmelo a mí – Momo se colocó en frente y tomo muchas de sus muñecas – Así que te crees un gran artista

— Soy un gran artista niña insolente – dijo Deidara con burla

— Entonces… ¡Aprecia esto! – Momo lanzo sus muñecas hacia el demonio y el ninja - ¡Cúbranse los ojos!

Deidara y el demonio golpearon las muñecas, las cuales se abrieron, revelando unas bombas de luz muy potentes que los cegaron, oportunidad aprovechada por el grupo de elegidos.

— ¡Miserables, canallas! – Deidara recupero la vista poco a poco al igual que el demonio - ¡Los hare explotar en miles de pedazos! ¡Muévete monstruo!

El demonio y el ave de arcilla intentaron moverse, pero por alguna extraña razón no podían hacer nada. En eso, Deidara descubre que están cubiertos de unas extrañas pelotas moradas pegajosas en sus brazos, piernas y alas que les impiden moverse, enfureciendo al rubio ninja. Mientras que mineta sonreía con satisfacción aun con un poco de sangre que salía desde su cabeza mientras murmuraba: _¡Yo seré el más genial de los héroes!_ En las cercanías del pueblo, el equipo de Krillin, Mirai Trunks e Iida empezaban a preguntar por Kenshi, pero algunos pueblerinos solo daban indicaciones muy sencillas que no los guiaban a ningún lado. En eso, un anciano les dijo que el sujeto que buscaban se encontraba viviendo en un Dojo que pertenecía a la familia Kamiya. Pero cuando el grupo se disponía a buscar ese lugar, la tierra se abrió de la cual salieron unos individuos de piel blanca y ojos amarillos, con cabello verde y al parecer parecían ser unas especies de plantas. Todos tenían una extraña "M" en su frente.

— ¿Qué son esas cosas? – Krillin se puso nervioso mientras se ponía en pose de combate

— Algo me dice que son el enemigo – Trunks saco su espada listo para luchar

— No podemos dejar que se acerquen al pueblo – dijo Iida encendiendo el burst de sus piernas - ¡Detengamos a los villanos!

— Me parece bien – Krillin levanto su brazo derecho mientras formaba un disco amarillo grande y potente - **¡Kienzan!**

Krillin lanzo el potente disco que partió a las extrañas criaturas blancas a la mitad para después desintegrarse. Trunks e Iida combatían cuerpo a cuerpo a las criaturas, pero sentían que su energía era drenada. En eso, el saiyajin del futuro se alejó mientras guardaba su espada.

— ¡Iida, muévete de ahí! – al escuchar las palabras del saiyajin, el joven héroe abandono la zona de combate - **¡Burning Attack!**

Al realizar una gran cantidad de movimientos, Trunks lanzo una poderosa ráfaga que carbonizo a los seres blancos en un instante. Al cerciorarse que no quedaba ninguno con vida, Trunks descendió junto a sus compañeros.

— Si esas cosas aparecieron, ya deben saber la ubicación del Dojo Kamiya – dijo Iida con preocupación

— Será mejor movernos rápidamente para alertar a los demás – dijo Krillin mirando hacia las afueras del pueblo

— Entonces vallamos

Trunks corrió al lado de sus compañeros para buscar el dichoso dojo, sin percatarse que una figura con forma de planta carnívora salía desde el suelo, revelando a una criatura del mismo tono de piel blanca, pero la mitad de su cuerpo era negra.

— **Objetivo cumplido** – hablo la parte negra que tenía una marca de "M" en su frente – **las esporas de Zetsu fueron esparcidas en ellos. Solo queda seguirlos hasta nuestro objetivo**

En una zona más alejada, Izuku y Uraraka seguían a Hawk que seguía olfateando toda la zona en busca de Goku. En eso, se detiene de golpe mientras resopla con su nariz.

— ¿Qué sucede Hawk-chan? – pregunto la chica confundida - ¿encontró a Goku-san?

— No, pero hay un olor en el aire muy extraño – la cerdito miro hacia los arboles con sospecha

— Creo que nos alejamos mucho del pueblo – dijo Izuku de forma pensativa – dudo que encontremos a Kenshi por aquí

— Con mi suerte, lo encontraremos – Hawk se acercó a un rio que estaba en el lugar mientras miraba del otro lado – hay alguien ahí

El grupo vio a un sujeto de altura promedio cerca del rio. Llevaba un hakui bordo de un tono rosa violeta, y un hakama blanco largo. En su cintura portaba una katana en su funda y su cabello era erizado, atado en una coleta alta y muy larga. Pero Izuku noto una cicatriz en su mejilla en forma de "x".

— ¡Listo, por fin termine! – hablo el joven con cansancio mientras miraba un cesto de ropa lavada a su lado – y como termine esto muy rápido, llegare temprano para preparar la cena. Kaoru se alegrara con esto…

— ¿Disculpa? – en eso, Uraraka e Izuku se acercaron al chico - ¿Eres Kenshi Shimura?

— Eh si, ese soy yo – hablo el pelirrojo con duda ante la pregunta de la chica - ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?

— Sé que esto sonara algo raro, pero venimos a ayudarle – hablo el peli verde con seriedad – alguien muy peligroso lo está buscando

— ¿Buscándome a mí? pero no le eh causado problemas a nadie – hablo el sujeto con duda – además, puedo cuidarme solo

— Yo te recomiendo que nos sigas, porque puedo oler el peligro – hablo Hawk con seriedad detrás de los chicos

— … ¡¿Ese cerdo acaba de hablar?! – Kenshi se asustó al ver al cerdito hablar

— Si, nosotros también nos sorprendimos cuando la escuchamos – Ochakoo soltó una risita mientras calmaba al samurái – pero es verdad, se encuentra en peligro y…

— ¡Esperen! – Hawk empezó a olfatear con sospecha mientras miraba a sus alrededores – hay alguien por aquí, desconocido para mí, pero sospechoso

Hawk empezó a correr hacia el bosque mientras Izuku, Ochako y Kenshi le seguían, aunque este último llevaba el cesto de ropa limpia en sus brazos. En eso, llegaron a una zona despejada del bosque donde no había nadie. En eso, Hawk se detiene en la base de un árbol y mira hacia arriba junto con los demás, donde descubren a un encapuchado que parece estar hablando animadamente con alguien.

— Te prometo que este será mi último trabajo – hablaba el sujeto con ciertos nervios – y después, prometo pasar más tiempo contigo

— _Pero cariño, me prometiste un tiempo solo para ti y para mí_ – una voz femenina se escuchó desde un dispositivo en el brazo del encapuchado – _tengo una nueva lencería que desea ser arrancada por ti bombón_

— Si, ya deseo volver nena…

— ¡Oye tú! – la voz de Hawk detuvo la sonrisa pervertida del sujeto

— Disculpa, estoy llamando a… - el encapuchado se detiene al ver quien le hablaba y descubrir al grupo de héroes – cariño, te llamare después… no, yo te quiero más… ¡No, yo te quiero mucho más! También te amo…

— ¿Qué le pasa a ese sujeto? – hablo Hawk con pesar

— ¿Cómo demonios me encontró esa cerdita? – hablo en encapuchado bajando al suelo mientras revelaba su ropa de combate

— Es simple bobo, desprendes un hedor a maldad – dijo Hawk con enojo mientras resoplaba con su nariz - ¡Y para tu información, no soy una cerdita! ¡Soy el Capitán de las Sobras!

— ¿Ese rango en realidad existe? – se preguntaban Izuku y Uraraka con duda

— Como sea, admito que fui descuidado al dejar que me encontraran. Pero es que quería llamar a mi novia…

— ¿Los villanos tienen novia? – pregunto la chica con duda

— Ni siquiera sé si los héroes pueden tener parejas – dijo Izuku con duda mientras miraba discretamente a su compañera

— ¡Eso no importara ahora! – el sujeto levanto su brazalete para que un portal oscuro se abriera detrás suyo - ¡Me llamo Daniel, miembro de la Liga del Caos Dimensional! ¡Y ustedes héroes me acaban de facilitar el trabajo al traer consigo a Kenshi Shimura! Solo por eso, su muerte será rápida y sin mucho dolor

En eso, desde el portal apareció un gran demonio rojo con una marca de "M" en su frente y desprendiendo un peligroso instinto asesino que sorprendió al grupo.

— Ahora que sus amigos están ocupados con nuestro ejército, ustedes serán derrotados por mí – Daniel solo rio con malicia mientras se subía sobre un árbol para observar la pelea – y no se preocupen, porque nadie vendrá a ayudarles

 **Este será su fin, héroes…**

 **Continuara…**

 **Ending de Dragón Ball Súper**

— Hola, soy Goku. Parece que los enemigos han empezado a declarar su ataque contra nuestro grupo. Pero si nosotros tenemos problemas, los que se encuentran en Tokio deben estar en la misma situación. Enemigos del pasado y otros muy poderosos se revelaran ante nuestros amigos mientras la luz del sol se prepara para salir. En el siguiente capítulo, **"Fiesta en Tokio: El Poder de nuestro enemigo se revela"** No se lo pierdan

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

 **Saludos a todos queridos lectores y compañeros escritores.**

 **Lo se, lo se, muchos no estaban esperando esta actualizacion, ya se cual quieren.**

 **Pero quiero que entiendan dos cosas:**

 **Primero, saben que no es tan sencillo escribir un fic de este tipo como lo es el de Kushina, asi que les pido paciencia, que sera bien recompensada**

 **Segundo, recuerden que estoy haciendo el capitulo yo solo, y eso aumenta la dificultad puesto que no soy un experto en romance, no perversion. Pero ya para darles una fecha final, les garantizo que en una semana maximo tendran nuevo cap y despues de eso, pasara un buen tiempo antes de poder actualizar.**

 **Ahora, como ultimo favor, me gustaria un poco mas de apoyo para el resto de mis proyectos, me eh mantenido muy ausente por el trabajo, pero son sus comentarios los que me motivan a continuar escribiendo. Espero contar con su apoyo**

 **Sin mas, les doy las gracias por su tiempo, su cariño y apoyo**

 **Y no olviden la campaña: "Valora nuestro trabajo, deja un comentario"**

 **Gracias de nuevo y que tengan un buen dia**


	3. Aviso

p style="text-align: center;"strongAVISO DE SUSPENSION DE LABORES TEMPORAL/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Saludos a todos. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Me llamo Emperor92, pero mi nombre real es Oziel./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Disculpen si les hice creer que esto era una actualizacion, la verdad es muy diferente./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Antes que nada, aclaro que esto no es un final ni nada de eso. Veran, soy de las personas que suelen tropezarse muchas veces en la vida, y pocas son las que me ayudan a aprender algo de ello. Pero aunque mi caminar sea lento, es seguro y preciso. Ademas, tropezar de ves en cuando no es malo./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Cada tropiezo es un aprendizaje nuevo, que nos permite re-analizar nuestros pasos y caminar en un camino mas seguro, y eso me gusta mucho. Pero recientemente me di cuenta de algo./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Tuve un tropiezo muy fuerte emocionalmente, mi vida se ha llenado de tantas cosas, buenas y malas y me di cuenta, que aun hay mucho que aprender. Reflexionando sobre mi gusto por la escritura, eh de reconocer que soy pesimo. No lo digo por los pocos reviews, o por los malos. Mucho menos porque mi popularidad no es mucha. Simplemente me di cuenta que aun debo aprender, tanto sobre mi, como de los demas, en especial del publico que se toma la molestia de pasar por mi perfil. Y no es mentira, porque no soy alguien que marque tendencias o deje una marca o huella en los lectores./p  
p style="text-align: left;"¿En verdad se complacer el gusto de los lectores? ¿En que me estoy equivocando? ¿Acaso no tengo talento?/p  
p style="text-align: left;"No busco lastima de otros, no pido a gritos que lean una palabra de mis capitulos, solo pido su sinceridad, para saber si de verdad hago bien las cosas./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Con mucho dolor, debo analizar mis anteriores interrogantes y analizar mi posicion actual. Por lo que pido disculpas por la inactividad que se vera reflejada en mi perfil en mucho tiempo./p  
p style="text-align: left;"¿Cuando volvere a actualizar? No lo se/p  
p style="text-align: left;"¿Volveras a escribir? No lo se/p  
p style="text-align: left;"¿Este es un adios? No lo se, pero yo espero que no/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Muchas gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes, por tomarse el tiempo de leer este mensaje, que a decir verdad, necesitaba compartir./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Mi unica, y humilde peticion, es que visiten a otros escritores amigos mios, a los cuales aprecio y respeto mucho. Porque les puedo asegurar, que su talento es 1000 veces mayor al mio. Ellos tienen una chispa que me atrapa, y yo espero que los atrape a ustedes:/p  
p style="text-align: left;"- Javipozos/p  
p style="text-align: left;"- Regina Alba Blossom/p  
p style="text-align: left;"- Pegasister Geishiken/p  
p style="text-align: left;"- OtakuFIRE/p  
p style="text-align: left;"- Serpiente Obsidiana/p  
p style="text-align: left;"- Ares-sama/p  
p style="text-align: left;"- dante21/p  
p style="text-align: left;"- Sebas602/p  
p style="text-align: left;"- Hecate Blackmood96/p  
p style="text-align: left;"- Mercy Medical angel/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Gracias por todo, yo de verdad les deseo lo mejor a todos y cada uno de ustedes./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Fue un gusto, en verdad, ser parte de sus ratos libres de entretenimiento y ocio. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Emperor92, Oziel, fuera/p  
p style="text-align: left;"¡Paz!/p 


	4. Fiesta en Tokio

**La batalla de los Héroes Multi Dimensionales**

La ciudad de Tokio se encontraba envuelta en un brillo provocado por los fuegos artificiales y las lámparas que cubrían las calles del hermoso festival que se celebraba esa noche. Entre las calles caminaba el numeroso grupo de elegidos, del cual resaltaban las chicas, que gracias a la magia de Merlín, habían conseguido algunas ropas más adecuadas a la época, mientras los chicos prefirieron seguir con las suyas.

— Este lugar es hermoso – hablo Diana caminando con King flotando a su lado – los festivales que se celebran en Lionés no son tan coloridos como este

— Eso es debido a que nuestra época es mucho más atrasada que esta – dijo Gowther igual de animado que sus amigos

— Los festivales de Konoha son igual de animados – Chouji paso a su lado con unas banderillas de carne en sus manos – aunque la comida de aquí es exquisita

— Muévete de mi camino gordo – Bakugo paso a su lado con molestia – vine a pelear, no a disfrutar este tonto festival

— ¡No soy gordo, soy de huesos anchos!

— Estoy segura que a Marón le gustaría ver este lugar – N° 18 miraba el lugar con nostalgia

— ¡Mira Goten, allá muestran trucos de magia! – grito Trunks guiando a su amigo por el lugar

— Somos un grupo muy animado, ribbit

— Si es verdad – Sakura suspiro al lado de Asui con pesar – esto no va a ser fácil

 **Intro de Boku no Hero Academy**

 **Capítulo 2: "Fiesta en Tokio: El poder de nuestro enemigo se revela"**

El grupo llego al centro del festival donde no estaba tan concurrido. Merlín revelo su **Tesoro Sagrado** y empezó a meditar mientras cerraba los ojos.

— Encontrar a Hiko Seijuro no será sencillo si no tenemos una pista de su paradero – hablo Merlín – además, sabemos que el enemigo vendrá pronto para atacar la ciudad

— Lo más eficaz en estos momentos seria dividirnos en equipos pequeños para patrullar los alrededores – Shikamaru trazaba algo en un papel que King le consiguió – y debemos mantener el equilibrio de poder

— Que absurdo – Vegeta solo bufo con burla mientras empezaba a retirarse – no necesito ningún equipo para realizar este trabajo. Lo hare yo solo

— Pero papá – Trunks intento seguirlo, pero Pikoro lo detuvo

— En ese caso, yo también inspeccionare por mi cuenta – dijo Sasuke con molestia – nos reuniremos aquí si surge algún problema

— Sasuke-kun, déjame acompañarte – Sakura intento seguirlo pero Gaara le bloqueo el camino

— Es mejor dejarlos solos – Gaara miro a donde se iba Sasuke, el cual asentía al verlo a los ojos

— Un pequeño grupo debe inspeccionar fuera del festival para buscar a Hiko – Aizawa bostezo un poco mientras se tallaba un poco los ojos – extraño mi bolsa de dormir

— Además, no sabemos qué tipo de enemigos nos ataquen – dijo King recostado en su almohada – puede que incluso no sean tan poderosos

— Confiarse tampoco es prudente, ribbit. Debemos crear parejas con personas de otro universo para conocernos mejor – Asui miro a los que le rodeaban, aunque algunos no prestaban atención

— No necesito ayuda de otros para cumplir esta misión – Bakugo decidió retirarse con molestia

— ¡Oye, espérame! – Kirishima le empezó a seguir con preocupación

— Goten, Trunks, ustedes vallan con ellos para equilibrar el poder – dijo Pikoro – N° 18 y yo podemos ir en otros grupos aparte y que Vegeta continúe solo

— Yo investigare por mi cuenta – Aizawa miro a sus estudiantes restantes – vigilen a Bakugo y manténganse a salvo. Confíen en estas personas

— Entendido sensei – dijeron Todoroki y Asui con normalidad

— Tengo entendido que tu manejas hielo y fuego a voluntad – King se acercó a Todoroki que le dio la razón – puedes venir con Diana y conmigo

— Yo los acompañare si no es molestia – Sakura se acercó al grupo

— Escanor y yo iremos con Aizawa para buscar a ese samurái – Merlín empezó a levitar siguiendo al héroe

— ¡Con gu-gusto voy con usted señorita Merlín! – Escanor empezó a correr para alcanzar a la hechicera

— Tus habilidades son interesantes – Gowther acercaba sus manos al cuerpo de Gaara para que la arena lo rechazara – si no te importa, me gustaría acompañarte para aprender un poco sobre ti

— Yo iré con ustedes entonces – N° 18 se unió al peculiar grupo

— Chouji, acompáñame a inspeccionar el lugar – dijo Shikamaru

— Espero que veamos varios puestos de comida deliciosa

— Pikoro-san y yo los acompañamos, ribbit – Tsuyu miraba de forma pensativa al sujeto verde - _¿Qué tipo de Quirk lo hace tener ese color?_

Mientras los equipos se dispersaban por el festival, a lo lejos una silueta femenina abría un portal dimensional del cual se apreciaban miles de siluetas con una "M" en su frente.

— Aprovechemos la oscuridad de la noche para atacar – sonrió la señorita con malicia

— Señorita Pegasister, permítame complacerle como solo yo sé – una voz sofisticada pero engreída se escuchó al lado de la chica

— Ten algo de orgullo Ginyu – hablo otro sujeto al lado de la chica – además, seré yo quien complazca los deseos de la señorita Pegasister

— Ambos son un par de lame botas – la chica sonrió con malicia viendo a sus dos sirvientes – pero me divierto jugando con ustedes. Ginyu, reúne a tus hombres y prepárense para atacar

— ¡A la orden mi señora! – el mencionado realizo un saludo militar y desapareció

— En cuanto a ti Kurogiri, ya sabes que hacer – continuo la chica – mantén abierto tus portales para que mis ejércitos entren a esta ciudad

— A la orden Señorita

Al extender sus brazos, el siniestro villano abrió más portales de los cuales salieron las peligrosas siluetas, mientras la chica se colocaba una capucha para guiar a sus tropas. Unos minutos después, el grupo de Pikoro se adentraba un poco al festival, hasta que el de la capa se detuvo bruscamente.

— ¿Ocurre algo Pikoro-san? – pregunto Chouji comiendo con tranquilidad de unas frituras

— Algo se acerca, el enemigo está cerca

— Que fastidio – Shikamaru suspiro con pesar viendo a su alrededor – yo no veo nada

— Tal vez Pikoro-san se confundió, ribbit – Tsuyu miraba a los alrededores con duda – no veo nada peligroso por aquí, ribbit

— ¡Están cerca!

En eso, el suelo empezó a temblar estremeciendo toda la zona. Antes de poder reaccionar, un inmenso demonio rojo se lanzó contra Pikoro para golpearlo y lanzarlo lejos. Pero la reacción de sorpresa de su grupo se interrumpió al ver a varios Saibaman saliendo desde el suelo con marcas de "M" en sus frentes. Antes de entrar en combate, escucharon el grito de una chica a lo lejos, seguido de varios estruendos en el suelo.

— ¡Kyaaaa, bichos! – grito Diana al ver a los Saibaman salir del suelo

— Esas cosas, se ven peligrosas – King empezó a volar para esquivarlas

— Debemos retenerlas – Todoroki coloco su mano derecha en el suelo para congelar a los monstruos

— ¡Shanaroo! – Hinata golpeo el suelo para detener el avance de los monstruos – esas cosas son repulsivas

— Sea respetuosa señorita, hacen su trabajo – en eso, la voz de alguien se escuchó desde el cielo

Todos vieron sobre de ellos a Ginyu, junto al resto de sus tropas de las Fuerzas Especiales. Al chasquear sus dedos, estos se esparcieron por el cielo empezando a lanzar disparos de energía contra el festival. El grupo de Bakugo escucho las explosiones, pero antes de poder moverse, un disparo de rayo se lanzó sobre ellos.

— ¿Por qué me toco enfrenar a un par de niños debiluchos? – frente al grupo apareció Kakuzu, sacando dos mascaras desde sus hombros – acabare esto rápido

— ¿Cómo hace eso? – Goten se impresiono al ver lo que hacia ese sujeto

— No bajes la guardia Goten, este sujeto se ve que es poderoso – Trunks se puso en guardia al ver al enemigo – tiene un ki fuerte

— ¡¿Me llamaste debilucho?! – Bakugo apretaba sus puños con fuerza - ¡Yo te enseñare quien es el debilucho!

— ¡Bakugo espera! – Kirishima intento detenerlo, pero su compañero ya se había lanzado contra su enemigo

En otra zona de la ciudad dentro de un bar, Aizawa tomaba un té mientras que Escanor se encargaba de preguntar sobre el paradero de Seijuro para cumplir su misión. En eso aparece Merlín sentándose en la barra mientras sacaba su **Tesoro Sagrado.**

— La batalla está por empezar en la ciudad – hablo Merlín con tranquilidad – será mejor movernos para darles apoyo. Aunque dudo que lo necesiten

— Si vamos, no podremos encontrar a Seijuro-san y el enemigo podría encontrarlo

— No les recomendaría ir a la ciudad en estos momentos – en eso, una voz profunda se escuchó del otro lado de la barra – al parecer habrá un gran escandalo

— Aun así iremos, pero necesitamos encontrar a alguien primero – hablo Aizawa con seriedad viendo al sujeto – usted podría ayudarnos

— Tal vez, aunque siento el difícil hablar con mi garganta tan seca

En un parpadeo, Merlín hizo aparecer una copa llena de sake con facilidad, a lo que el hombre la tomo como si fuera simple agua.

— Una exquisita bebida aparecida mágicamente. Creo que ya eh visto suficiente en esta vida

— Si no le molesta que pregunte, buscamos a Seijuro Hiko, reconocido samurái de estas tierras – pregunto Escanor con tranquilidad

— Lo pronuncian como si fuera un nombre, pero se trata de un título – hablo el hombre pidiendo otro trago que Merlín le sirvió - ¿Para qué lo buscan?

— Se podría decir que su vida está en peligro – continuo Merlín – por eso venimos a buscarlo

— Es una señorita encantadora y muy astuta – el sujeto alzo la vista con una sonrisa – si mi vida está en peligro, estoy a su disposición

— Ahora que lo encontramos, será mejor ir a la ciudad para apoyar con la pelea

— No será necesario Aizawa-kun – Merlín vio a lo lejos el cielo nocturno – el sol no tardara tanto en salir

En una zona alejada del bosque, Sasuke escucho el estruendo causado por las peleas que estaban por empezar en la ciudad. Pero cuando se preparaba para salir hacia su encuentro, una llamarada detuvo su camino, de la cual salió una silueta femenina y a su lado estaba otra con un cuerpo oscuro y un traje elegante.

— El poderoso Sasuke Uchiha – hablo la mujer con una sonrisa – creo que fuiste descuidado al venir aquí tu solo

— Tu eres quien cometió el error de venir contra mí y sola – Sasuke tomo el mango de su katana mientras revelaba su Rinnegan – si no te quitas de mi camino, te atravesare

— Que aburrido eres – la chica chasqueo los dedos para que un gran portal se abriera detrás de ella – pongamos a prueba tus habilidades, heredero de Indra

Desde el portal aparecieron dos demonios rojos y un Nomu que se veían listos para lanzarse contra el Uchiha. En otra zona, Vegeta llegaba a lo que parecía un bosque tranquilo, muy alejado de la ciudad. Al mirar a su alrededor se cruzó de brazos y respiro profundamente.

— Muy bien, ya estamos lejos de la ciudad – hablo el Saiyajin con seriedad – será mejor que salgas para que me enfrentes

— Veo que eres un poderoso guerrero como me contaron – una voz maliciosa se escuchó desde el bosque, seguido de unas pisadas fuertes

Vegeta vio salir a un gran demonio con armadura rojiza y un orbe en su pecho, llevando un arma en sus manos.

— Será un honor para ti, Príncipe de los Saiyajin – el demonio alzo su arma con fuerza – yo, Galand de la Verdad, tomare tu vida y me elevare como un poderoso demonio

— Solo eres un insecto hablador – Vegeta se convirtió en **Súper Saiyajin** – no eres rival para el gran Vegeta

 **¡Es hora de que mueras!**

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Ending de Nanatzu no Taisai**

— Saludos cerdos incultos, aquí el gran Hawk, Capitán de la orden de las Sobras. Como pueden ver, las peleas están por empezar, pero solo será una probada de lo que el enemigo nos tiene preparados. Pero no se preocupen, yo estaré ahí para salvar el día como siempre. El enemigo está listo para atacar. En el siguiente capítulo: **"Las primeras batallas: La unión de los universos"** No olviden traerme sobras para la próxima. ¡Hasta luego!


End file.
